Brother in Arms
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: Sam and Dean are living a normal life but when you're dealing with the Winchesters life is never normal. Not Hunters in this story. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Dean and his little brother Sam have been together since they were little until Sam was put in a faster home since he was six but when he turned seven a few months later Dean came and got him and they've been together ever since. Years passed and the two got closer and closer. Closrt then two brothers should ever be but they didn't care because all they needed was eat other.

Now they live in a small house in a quiet neighborhood. They both had steady jobs and they were in love with their life.

But not every relationship is perfect. Sometimes there will be storms but if you really love someone their worth it.

One night

Sam just got home from a hard day's work. He went right into the bedroom and flops down on his back. He was so tired he didn't hear Dean calling him from the couch until he was at the door.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said leaning against the door frame.

Sam just grunted in response

Dean sits down next to him and starts rubbing his legs up and down. "Bad day at work?"

Sam sighs "You have no idea."

Dean smiled "Well I'm sorry."

"I just want to go to bed." Sam said.

"Well you can sleep but after you eat something." Dean gets up and smiles when his Sammy groans. He leaves to get Sam something to eat. When he got back Sam was asleep. He sat the tray on dresser and starts to wake him up. "Sam...Sammy...Sam wake up."

Sam groans and turns on his side away from Dean.

Dean smiled and pushed him back on his side. "You have to eat something Sammy, please."

Sam groans but sits up. His back resting against the headboard. He wipes his face and looks at his older brother. "I'm really tired."

Deans rubs the side of his face. "I know but you need to eat something then you can sleep I promise."

"I can't I have to go into work tomorrow." He said grabbing the plate off the dresser.

Dean grabs his arm. "No I'm calling your boss and telling him that you need some time off."

"But-" Sam starts to say.

"No buts you're staying home and that's that." Dean kisses on the forehead. "You need to get some rest Sammy you look horrible."

"I'm fine!" Sam said with mouth full of food.

"No you're not!" Dean yelled.

Sam stopped chewing his food and sets it down. "That was completely uncalled for Dean."

Dean sighs "I'm sorry I'm just worried about you Sam. Can you please just call in tomorrow? I'm off too so you won't be alone."

Sam sighs and picks up his sandwich. "Fine I'll call in tomorrow." he takes a bite. "Are you happy now?"

Dean smiled and looked down. "No because you're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you alright. You're right am a little tired and I do need to slow it down." Sam said looking down.

Dean's hand came up and rubbed Sam's seven month old belly. "I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

Sam's hand join's Dean's on his stomach. "Two more months Dean."

Dean smiled "I know I can't wait until out little man is here."

Sam smiled too "Yeah me either." He said rubbing the side of Dean's face.

A/N So what do you think should I continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Sam was put on bed rest when he passed out on the job. When Dean found out what happened he was there in a heartbeat. When he went into his brother's room he stopped. Sam was pale and he had bags under his eyes. A few days later Sam was allowed to go home. Once they were there Dean helped Sam into bed.

Now

Dean was sitting at his desk staring at Sammy's picture. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother and lover. He's called Sam ten times that day already until Sam got tired and turned off his phone and unplugged the house phone. So here he was staring at Sam's picture worried out of his mind. He was going on break in ten minutes so he thought he would check on Sam.

Fifteen minutes later

Dean pulled up into his driveway, hurried inside and into the bedroom. When he opened the door Sam was asleep and lightly snoring. He figured since Sam's been in bed all day that he might be hungry so he went to the kitchen and fixed Sam something to eat. When he came back up Sam was trying to get out of bed. He sat the plate down and went over to him. "Sammy what are you doing?"

Sam groaned "I have to use the restroom."

"Okay let me help you." Dean helped Sam to the bathroom and then back into bed. Once Sam was settled down Dean started rubbing his seven and a half month old belly. "So how are my boys feeling today?"

Sam yarned "My back hurt's a little and little man been moving around all day." He sighed "God I'm so tired and fat."

Dean was about to laugh but stopped himself. "Baby you're not fat you're carrying my baby."

"I'm still fat." Sam mumbled.

Dean chucked a bit. "Sammy look at me."

Sam looks at Dean. "You're beautiful." Dean said smiling.

Sam smiled and picked up the plate off food and started to eat. "So when do you have to go back to work?" He said with a mouth full of food.

Dean frowned "Sam don't talk with your mouth full but I have to be back before two and its twelve twenty-five." He kicked off his shoes and got into bed next to Sam. "I'm going try to get off early today okay."

Sam sighed "Dean I'm fine okay don't worry about me."

Dean looked down "I could never stop worrying about you Sammy."

Finished with his food Sam put the plate back on the dresser. He turned onto his side and laid his head on Dean's chest. "Dean you worry too much." His arm went around Dean's waist. "And that's why I love you."

Dean smiled and his hand went behind Sam's back and stayed there. "I love you to but maybe you shouldn't be on your side like that."

Sam chuckled "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Okay Sammy." Dean said rubbing his back softly with his hand. He thought back on when he found out that he was going to be a dad.

7 months ago

Dean has been worried about his brother and lover Sam for a few weeks now. Sam has been throwing up, tired and cranky. So here he was with Sam lying on his chest. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong with you?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed "I think I might be pregnant." He looked up at Dean.

Dean simply nodded "Do I need to get a test or something?"

Sam sat up "You're not freaked out about this? I mean I'm having a baby."

Dean smiled "Why would I be Sam you're having my baby." He leaned down and kissed his brother.

"Can I come with you?" Sam asked.

Dean got up. "Well how are you feeling?"

Sam sat up "My stomach's not upset anymore."

"I don't know Sammy." Dean said.

"Please Dean" Sam begged "I don't want to be here alone."

"Okay" Dean helped Sam up and kissed him on the cheek. "You can come with me."

Thirty minutes later

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed while Dean was on his knees between his legs, his head rested on Sam's lap. "I can't believe that I'm pregnant." Sam said looking over at the stick next to him on the bed.

Dean was grinning though. "I know and I can't believe this."

Sam looked down at his brother. "So does that mean that you want to keep it?"

Dean's smile faded and he looked away from Sam. "Do you not want to keep it?"

"No I do I just didn't think that you would want kids now." Sam then smiled "So are we really going to do this Dean?"

Dean gets up and pushed Sam down on his back. He settled down next to him. "I hope it's a boy."

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. "So you can make him into another you?"

"Awe come on Sammy I'm not that bad." Dean said grinning. "I can't wait for him to get here." He looked up at Sam. "I love you Sammy."

Sam smiled sleepily "I love you too Dean."

END

Dean smiled at the memory and looked down at a sleeping Sam who was slightly snoring. He then looked pass him at the clock. It was 15 minutes to two. He gently pushed Sam onto his back and got up. Kissing him on the head he covered him up and left for work.

A/N Next one will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam has been in a bad mood for a few days now and Dean was tired. Sam has been cranky, moody and bitchy all week long. It was now Friday and Dean was now in a bad mood. So they were both now walking around the house in a funk.

Sam was lying on the pull out couch in the living room watching TV. Dean was next to him and he kept moaning. Sam finally got enough. "Dean! Will you stop moaning?"

"Well if you would stop flipping the channel I wouldn't be so freaking annoying." Dean yelled back.

"There is nothing on TV that's good." Sam said.

"Well how would you know if you won't stop and actually see what something is?" Dean said looking over at him.

"Because I know alright." Sam continued to turn the channel until Dean finally had enough. "God Sam just pick something already!" He yelled.

Sam looked at him them turned off the TV. He threw the remote on the floor. "There let's watch nothing."

Dean got up and picked up the remote. He turned the TV back on. He placed it one something and threw the remote back at Sam. "There now was that so freaking hard to do?"

Sam picked up the remote and threw it against the wall, it shattered. He slowly got up and walked out the room.

Dean closed his eyes and his head dropped back on the bed. He waited a minute then got up and walked after Sam. He walked into the bedroom and saw Sam lying on the bed facing away from him. "Sammy?"

"Just leave me alone Dean." Sam said sniffling.

Dean sighed and walked over to him. "I'm sorry Sam I'm just a little tired."

Sam turned to him "You're tired Dean you're not the one who has to push a baby out of his ass. My back hurt, my feet hurt, you're never here, I can't sleep, everything I eat I throw up, I'm fat and nasty and I feel horrible." Sam's chest heaved and he panted. He was sweating hard and shaking violently.

Dean walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He wet it and went back to Sam. He got behind Sam and pulled him down onto his chest. He placed the rag on Sam's forehead and used his other hand to rub Sam's stomach. "I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to make you feel like this."

Sam sighed "I'm sorry for hollering at you. I'm just very tired but I can't sleep. I can't get comfortable and the baby keeps me up. I don't mean to take it out on you."

Dean smiled "Like I take it out on you that I haven't gotten any sleep because of you being in a sour mood."

Sam sighed "I miss you Dean."

Dean kissed Sam on the head. "I miss you too and I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

Sam smiled and closed his eyes. "You're here with me now."

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Dean said.

"But what about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine you just go to sleep." Dean removed the rag and moved from behind Sam.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked tiredly and reached out for Dean. "Come lay with me."

Dean got in with Sam who was lying on his side and wrapped his arm around his waist. He kissed Sam on the neck. "I love you Sammy."

Sam yarned "I love you too Dean."

For the first time in a while they both feel asleep and didn't wake up for hours.

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE COMMET


	4. Chapter 4

EIGHT MONTHS

Sam hasn't been doing much for the past few weeks. He was a few weeks from his due date and Dean was freaking out about every little thing that he did or tried to do. Dean was so sure that Sam would end up hurting himself or he wouldn't be there if Sam wanted something or was in pain. Lying in his own bed, because Dean thought that it was dangerous for him to be on the pull out couch. He flipped through the TV channels while Dean talked to his bare belly. One of his hands were rubbing up and down Dean's back. "So have you thought of any names yet?"

Dean sighed "I've came up with a couple but there probably not that good anyway."

"Can I hear them?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. "Well some of them are; Jacob, Matthew, Brian, Harry, John-"

"Wait" Sam said "I like John and I know that ours died when we were little but maybe this way we'll still have a piece of him with us. Don't get me wrong Bobby is my father too but I want to name it after our birth father."

Dean sighed "Speaking of Bobby don't you think that we should tell him that he's going to be a grandpa?"

Sam removed his hand. "We will Dean."

"When?" Dean said sitting up.

Sam looked down "After I give birth because I don't want him to see me like this."

Dean nodded "So you rather him see you all sweaty and stinky?"

Sam sighed "I don't know but I don't want him to look at me like I'm some kind of freak."

"Sam we haven't seen Bobby since we were young and I really miss him." Dean said sitting up.

"Dean please I'm a few weeks away from my due date and then we can tell him together." Sam said grabbing his arm.

"But you can't be up moving around like that after you give birth Sam it's not good for you."

Sam sighed "Dean I'm a big boy alright I can take care of myself."

"God Sam I hate when you get like this." Dean said getting up.

"I don't want to see Bobby until I have the baby Dean and if you want any part of his life you'll drop it." Sam said.

"So you're saying that if I don't that you're going to take my son away from me." Dean said getting mad.

Sam closed his eyes "Dean please."

"No don't Dean please just tell me if that's what you mean. Are you going to take him away from me?" Dean said.

"Don't be stupid" Sam said getting up. He soon stopped and grabbed his stomach.

Dean watched him closely. "What is it?"

Sam shook his head "Nothing his kicks are getting harder now."

Dean's eyes went down to Sam's belly and he smiled. "I still can't believe that we're going to have a baby boy."

Sam smiled "Yeah, Jonathan Michael Singer Whenchester."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Where did that come from?"

Sam shrugged "I don't know why do you not like it?"

Dean walked over to Sam. "No I love it."

Sam's smile faded "Will you please do this for me Dean."

Dean sighed "Alright Sammy I'll do it."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean. "Thank you Dean."

A/N birth is coming up so be ready for a new baby whenchester.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby Singer took the boys in when Sam was seven and Dean was ten. Bobby has been a good friend of the family for years and he raised the boys as his own. So when they disappeared on him he was divested. Heartbroken he went looking for them but came up with nothing. Now years later he got a phone call from Dean telling him where he was. So Bobby grabbed some of his things and left his rundown house in search for them.

Dean stood next to his car in front of a burger joint a few blocks away from their house. He stared at the ground and kicked a few rocks. He looked up when he heard a familiar rumbling sound and smiled. The truck pulled to a stop in front of Dean and a man stepped out. "Bobby" He said walking over to him.

Bobby smiled and walked over to Dean and hugged him. "It's good to see you boy."

"You too old man." Dean pulled back. "How have you been?"

Bobby sighed "Worried sick about you two boys."

Dean looked down. "Yeah sorry about leaving like that."

"What happened and why did you leave." Bobby asked.

Dean sighed "It's a long story so why don't we grab a bite to eat and I'll tell you everything."

Sam knew he shouldn't be up but was hungry and he didn't want call Dean just to tell him that was hungry. So he slowly made his way to the kitchen and started to fix himself something to eat. Midway through fixing his food he felt a sharp pain on his side. Thinking it was the baby's kicks getting stronger he shrugged it off as nothing and went back to his food. He then felt it again and that caused him to drop the glass plate on the floor and it shattered. Thinking that something was wrong he left the kitchen and went back to his room. He laid back down on the bed thinking that if he did the pain would go away.

"So you're telling me that you and Sam are together?" Bobby said slowly.

Dean nodded "Yeah we are."

"Since when?" Bobby asked.

"When Sam turned thirteen we started to fool around but that next year it started getting serious and I didn't think you'd take it well that we brothers were in love so when you were gone we packed up and left." Dean looked down. "I'm sorry it took this long me to call."

"I thought you boys were dead." Bobby said. "You know I love you boys like you were my own so I don't know why you would think that I wouldn't understand."

"I'm in love with my younger brother Bobby and I was seventeen when I found that out. I knew that it was wrong because he was a boy but I knew it would be worse that I was his brother. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me and I was scared of what you might say." Dean looked down. "I didn't want to face dejection from the only father I've ever known."

Bobby sighed "I know you were scared Dean but you would have had nothing to be scared of. I love you and Sam no matter who you love."

"You do?" Dean asked getting teary eyed.

"Yeah I do and I think that it was real stupid of you to do that. You should have come to me Dean."

"I know Bobby and I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's okay so where is little Sammy?" Bobby asked.

Sam was up walking around now and at this point he was in a lot of pain. He finally pulled out his phone and called Dean. When there was no answer he called again and again and again but Dean still didn't answer. Finally giving up he called 911.

Dean smiled "It's funny that you mention him because I actually have some news. Sammy and I are having a baby."

"You're adopting a baby, that's big." Bobby said

Dean frowned "No were having one as in Sam is pregnant with one." Bobby just sat there. "Bobby say something."

Bobby scoffed "You just told me that Sam is pregnant is that right."

Dean nodded "Yeah and we would love for you to be his grandfather."

Bobby smiled "You're having a boy?"

"Yeah, Jonathan Michael Singer Winchester." Dean said proudly.

As Sam waited on the ambulance he tried called Dean but he just wouldn't answer. "Damn it Dean where the hell is you?" He yelled.

Dean smiled "He a few weeks away from his due date and I can't wait."

Bobby smiled "Where is he now?"

Dean's smile faded and felt each pocket of his jeans. "Crap."

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

Dean got up "My phone is in the car and I told him to call me if he needs something." He got up and Ran out of the restaurant to his car. Opening the passenger's door he grabbed his phone off the seat. "Fifteen missed call and there all from Sam." He dialed Sam's number and he answered on the first ring. "Sammy?"

"Dean where the hell have you been?" Sam yelled

Dean sighed "I'm so sorry Sammy I left my phone in the car. Are you okay?"

"No my water broke and the father of my child isn't answering my calls." Sam let out a yell as another contraction hit him. "Where the hell are you Dean I need you."

"Okay I'm on my way back to the house." Dean said going over to the passenger's side.

"On my way to the hospital so just meet me there." Sam yelled into the phone.

"Okay I'm on my way just hang on Sammy." Dean hung up the phone. "Sammy's water broke and he's on his way to the hospital. We have to go."

At the hospital

Dean and Bobby ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for Samuel Winchester."

The nurse looks on her computer. "He's already in the delivery room. I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait-"

"I'm suppose to be in there with him, I'm the father." He went past the desk and down the hall to the delivery room. Pushing pass everyone there he finally made it to Sam. Sam was covered in sweat and his eyes were closed but he was breathing really quickly. "Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes and glared at Dean. "Where the hell have you been?" Sam yelled.

Dean quickly walked over to him. "I'm so sorry Sammy but I'm here now."

Sam threw his head back in the pillow as another contraction hit him. "Just get it out!" He yelled "It hurts"

Dean ran his fingers threw his hair. "Just breathe Sammy okay, just breathe."

Sam closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "It's not working Dean."

"Okay Sam are you ready to meet your son?" The doctor asked and Sam nodded "Then let's get started."

Bobby paced back and forth in the waiting room. He was going out of his head with worry. It's been four long hours and he was starting to think that something was wrong. He stopped mid-step when he saw Dean walking toward him and he walked up to him. "Dean what happened?"

Dean was smiling "I'm a father Bobby and he's so small."

Bobby smiled "How's Sam?"

Dean shook his head. "He's sleep, he was completely warn out. He didn't even get a chance to see him. Do you want to see him?"

Bobby nodded "Yeah of course I do."

Bobby followed Dean to the baby ward where all the babies were. Dean looked at all the little boys and girls until his eyes landed on a little figure that was staring back at him with green eyes and a face like Sam's. "There he is Bobby. He's the spitting image of Sammy isn't he?"

Bobby smiled "Yeah he is but he has your eyes and he perfect." He patted Dean on the shoulder. "Congratulations Dean."

"Thanks Bobby and it really means a lot to me that you here." Dean said looking at him but then he remembered Sam. "I can't wait until Sam wakes up. I know he's going to be upset that he fell asleep before getting a chance to see him."

"I wonder how he's going to react when he sees me." Bobby said smiling.

Dean then frowned "He's going to be upset."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed "He wanted to wait until after the baby was born because he didn't want you to see him like this. He thought that you would think that he was a freak or something."

"Why do you boys always think that I'm going to look down on you?" Bobby asked.

"I think he was just scared just like me." Dean said looking back to the baby.

Bobby followed his gaze. "Do you want me to leave?"

Dean shook his head. "No you're already he'll know something is wrong and he'll get it out of me anyway. Why I didn't answer him when he called so you might as well stay."

Dean stared at the beautiful angel he made with his brother and couldn't help but feel that when Sam took one look into those eyes everything was going to be okay. Somewhere inside of himself he just knew it.

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up and looked around the hospital room. Dean was nowhere in sight so he pushed the call button. Not long later a nurse came in.

"We'll look who's finally up." A nurse said walking up to the bed.

Sam smiled "How long have I been out?"

She shook her head. "Just a few hours and how are you feeling?"

Sam sighed "Sore but alive." He looked around "Where is the guy that was with me?"

"Oh I saw him heading to the cafeteria not long ago with your father." She said walking over to the blinds and opening them.

"My father died when I was little." Sam said correcting the nurse.

"Oh well he was with a much older man with a beard and kind of big." She walked over to Sam's bed. "Would you like for me to go and get them?"

Sam slowly shook his head. "No that's okay."

She nodded "We'll is there anything else that you need?"

Sam looked at the nurse. "How is he doing?"

She smiled. "He's an angel; would you like to see him?"

Sam nodded "Yeah I'd love to."

"Sam is going to be so pissed at me." Dean said taking a sip out of his drink. "I mean first he tells me not to call you until after he was born and then he's going to be mad that he fell asleep before seeing the baby. God he's going to roast me alive."

Bobby chuckled. "Don't be stupid Dean everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

Dean shook his head. "You don't understand Bobby the last time we talked about calling you he totally flipped out and I just know that he's going to do it again. I just don't want him to hurt himself. Especially after he just gave birth."

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's. "Dean, trust me when I say that everything is going to be fine."

Sam looked down at his son for the first time and couldn't help but feel happy. Even though he was pissed at Dean for calling Bobby so how could he be mad when he just bought something beautiful into this world. The little baby boy gripped his middle finger and held on for dear life making Sam smile. "Wow you are really perfect."

A little while later

Dean walked into Sam's room and saw that he was up. "Hey Sammy?"

Sam looked over to the door. "Where's Bobby?"

Dean froze "What?"

"You heard me." Sam said silently. "Where is Bobby?"

Dean cleared his throat. "How did you know that he was here?"

Sam smiled and looked away from Dean. "When I woke up the nurse asked me if I wanted her to get you and my father. The last time I checked my father was dead."

"Sam I can explain." Dean said walking up to him.

"I don't want to hear it Dean because you lied to me." Sam said careful not to raise his voice. "I told you not to call him and what did you do? God Dean it's like I can't count on you for anything. I almost had to give birth myself."

"I left my phone in the car Sam." Dean said reaching out to him.

"Because you were with Bobby!" Sam yelled then closed his eyes. "Look Dean I'm really tired and I don't want to wake up John so will you please leave."

Dean sighed "Sammy I'm sorry."

Sam turned away from Dean. "Whatever, just go."

Dean looked down at the baby then back at Sam. Without another word he left the room. He walked to the waiting room and saw Bobby. "He hates me."

Bobby looked up at Dean. "What do you mean?"

Dean sat down next to Bobby. "I just saw him and he's pissed. I told you that he was going to be mad."

Bobby sighed and got up. "I'll be back."

Dean got up "Where are you going?"

Bobby smiled "I'm going to see my son and grandson." He walked off.

Dean sat back down and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry Sammy."

Bobby walked into Sam's room. "Hey Sammy."

Sam looked over to the door. "Bobby."

Bobby walked into the room. "It's good to see you."

Sam closed his eyes. "Bobby I-"

Bobby held up his hand. "I know Sam but you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not ashamed of you and I don't care that you''re with him. He loves you and you love him but I love you no matter what. You boys are like my son's and I will always be there for you."

Sam sighed. "So you don't think that I'm a freak."

"Why would I think that?" Bobby asked taking a seat next to his bed.

"Because I'm a man and I just had a baby." Sam yelled.

"A very beautiful baby I might add." Bobby said looking at the baby in the carrier.

Sam looked away from Bobby. "I'm not talking to him Bobby because he went behind my back and called you. I was going to call you but after I give birth because I didn't want you to see me like this. I'm a freak and-"

"Sam you're not a freak." Bobby said "You're a human being and you're going to be a wonderful father."

Sam smiled "You really think so?"

Bobby nodded "I know so and so is Dean but he feel really bad for missed all those calls from you. I really think you should talk to him."

Sam sighed "Alright I'll talk to him but I'm still pissed at him."

Bobby chuckled "Yeah I know."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

"Anytime." Bobby said smiling.

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW**


End file.
